


USS Pomona NCC-118

by James Brantley (Brantsrants)



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brantsrants/pseuds/James%20Brantley
Summary: Star Trek AU (though you don't really need to know anything about Star Trek to understand this hopefully)Captain Nash leads the crew on the USS Pomona, a vessel meant for milk runs and distress calls. Their 5 year mission? To not kill each other before it's all over.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	USS Pomona NCC-118

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, hope everyone is staying safe during quarantine! I was watching Star Trek like you do, and then a new episode of 9-1-1 dropped and I thought to myself, "well. There's an idea." Not sure how long this is going to be but I plan on updating fairly regularly. Next chapter should be out this weekend.

Captain Robert “Bobby” Nash stands in the landing area with his hands on his hips. The rest of the landing party takes in their surroundings and the confusion is palpable.

The Captain yanks out his communicator, “Nash to Pomona, requesting sensor check.”

There’s a brief silence and then Chimney’s voice crackles through the communicator, “Sensors register something Cap, but your guess is as good as mine as to what they’re picking up. We can’t pinpoint a location, though I’ve got Eddie looking into possible sensor malfunctions and checking circuits.”

Captain Nash sighs heavily, he hates when calls come in that are “routine”. Routine missions are always the worst or the weirdest, or both. 

“Sound strategy Chim, good thinking. Maddie, the distress signal we received, does it correspond with the area we’re standing in exactly?”

He hears Maddie’s confusion clear through the line, “Yes, sir. They’re on the screen now, we still have visual contact, you should be standing right on top of them.”

Henrietta’s amused glance says more than words ever could and Bobby agrees with her, “I promise there’s no one here. Double check the coordinates?”

There’s a brief pause and then Maddie’s voice crackles to life again, “Coordinates match Captain Nash. I can call Lieutenant Russo to the bridge to have him triple check?”

Captain Nash shakes his head, even though Maddie can’t see it. “That won’t be necessary, I believe you Lieutenant. Chimney and Eddie are looking for malfunctions, I hate to pin it all on that, but we’ll assume that circuit breakdown is causing the issue until notified otherwise. Nash out.”

Captain Nash swings the communicator shut and slides it back on to his belt, walking in step off the landing pad with Hen.

Henrietta shrugs, “It’s got to be a malfunction, Cap there’s nothing here! Not even plants or animals, we didn’t pick up anything on the way in even on a microscopic level.”

A fly angrily buzzes past Nash’s ears, he swats at it and quirks his eyebrow at her, “There is an insect population at the very least.”

If anything, Hen just looks more confused, “That doesn’t make sense, they’re not showing up on my tricorder either. Has to be a circuit malfunction, but why do the communicators work but sensors and tricorder don’t?”

Buckley comes around the corner, wearing his research face. Bobby inwardly prepares himself to get a long debrief. Buckley is a good kid, impulsive and naïve sometimes, but he’s good and he loves research. He reminds Bobby of a golden retriever sometimes…a librarian golden retriever maybe.

“Cap! This place is crazy! There’s nobody around, which is crazy, because some of the buildings are clearly recently occupied, I found one conference chamber that looked frozen in time, mid meal, coffee still hot! The rest of the buildings seem like people got the hell out of dodge a long time ago though, that’s weird right?”

Before Bobby can agree or disagree, Buck’s on another long speech.

“There’s a bunch of books I sent up to the ship to be translated, and a few paintings that can tell us a lot about their culture, not to me I mean, I don’t really understand art, but I bet some of the cultural attachés will appreciate it! Not sure what the Scalosians looked like but most likely human shaped if we go by the paintings.”

Before he can go on any further Bobby interrupts him, “Buck. Breathe. Run a survey of the whole planet let’s try to figure out why and where they went in such a hurry.”

Buck nods but before he can do so, Henrietta disappears.

Buck shouts in surprise, “Hen!” scrambling over to where she was standing and scanning the area. “There’s nothing here Cap, no trace she was even here before, she’s just…gone?”

Bobby sighs, this is definitely shaping up to be a routine mission.


End file.
